


tears in the moonlight

by sadinsomniac



Series: dream smp oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dissociation, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Verbal, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Technoblade finds himself unable to sleep, only to have a non-verbal Dream climb into his window in the middle of the night.What happened to the usually rowdy Dream?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387
Comments: 45
Kudos: 943





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied child-abuse, implied dissociation

The rain tapped calmly against the thick glass windows, creating a steady rhythmic melody which filled Technos ears as he lay quietly, pink hair draped lavishly around him like a halo as crimson eyes stared across his bedroom. Moonlight filled the room in a pale glow, illuminating the shadows of the books on his desk and of the dirty piles of laundry still sat on the floor. If couldn’t have been a more normal scene so  _ why did he feel so on edge? _

Letting out a huff, Techno rolled away to face the wall once again, surrounding himself in darkness as he tried to allow the haze of sleep to take over his mind. He was exhausted. After playing a football match after school along with spending hours in the park with Dream he knew his body was on the brink of a shut down, but no matter how long he lay there for, sleep would not come. The overwhelming sense of anticipation filled him, muscles tensing as if something were to happen, as though something were to disrupt the peace in his bedroom at 1:12am on a friday night.

_This is so stupid,_ he rolled back over toe stare at his window, watching the raindrops trickle down the glass, each one creating a shadow on his floor, dripping down only to be replaced by another one, leaving his mind to wonder as his eyes stayed concentrated.

He thought back to after the game. It had been successful, their team winning by a landslide with both him and Dream on the pitch. He remembered the loud yelling and aggressive whooping of his team mates as they’d bellowed their victories, seeing Dream throw off his helmet with a vibrant toothy grin on his face, cheeks flushed from exertion and blonde hair sticking to his sweat covered face but still grinning non the less. He felt a fond smile grow on his usually bored face as he remembered leaving, hand in hand with Dream and the blonde ranted excitedly, pointing out all the best plays of their team along with their weakness and the strengths of the other team, theorising different ways to improve despite the fact they’d won by a landslide. As was to be expected from the captain of the team.

However he felt his smile grow cold as he remembered offering to walk Dream home, noticing the small downturn of his lips and the scrunching of his brows, feeling the warm calloused hand in his own twitch and tighten slightly before the boy quickly declined the offer with a half-hearted smile.

Dream in general was an open person. Atleast that’s the facade he put up. A confident image of the perfect high schooler, a cocky grin and a flirty joke always at hand, yet also a kind soul willing to listen and support no matter what. But when it came to himself people knew very little. Questions about his home were always dismissed with a chuckle and joke, a nervous tic or a rapid change of subject. But he seemed so confident and happy all the time right? That’s why no one questioned it when he came to school with a busted lip. Or cuts digging into his hands. Or the way he flinched away from loud sounds.

Techno sighed from within his bed, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He and Dream had been dating for years. He knew each constellation of the freckles which covered Dreams bare shoulders, he knew how he liked his coffee or how he despised the sound of broken glass. But what did he really know? He knew Dream had a younger brother, a freshman called Tubbo who was close friends with Tommy. The young boy always spending so much time at the Sleep Bois house that he’d practically moved it. He knew that some nights Dream would throw pebbles at his window, climbing up and curling into Technos chest, non verbal and overwhelmed. But the more the thought the more Dream quickly came to the conclusion he didn’t know anything about Dream. And it hurt. It weighed on his conscious as he lay silently, now at 1:27am, wondering if he wasn’t truth worthy. If there was something wrong with him to not be trusted. If it was something Dream was hiding only from him.

However his overthinking was interrupted by a soft tap. Techno felt his mind go silent as he strained his ears, wondering if he’d simply imagined the noise or if it was just a particularly large raindrop. 

** Tap. **

Crimson eyes darted to his window where a small almost unnoticeable scrape was. He stared at his window, watching as a small pebble hit his window for the third time. The overwhelming sense of anticipation was screaming, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he jumped to his feet, staring through his window into the rain just to see a small hunched over figure. A black hood covered the persons hair, soaked through from the weather along with the rest of their all black outfit, it cling to broad shoulders, emphasising the fact that Techno could see them shaking from the cold. If it weren’t for the fact that the person was barefoot he wouldbe assumed it was some sort of shitty robber attempting to break in.

He stared at the figure, wondering it they would throw another rock only to see their head tilt upwards to stare in. Pale wet skin caught in the moonlight, emphasising the year tracks down clammy cheeks. Deep bruise like bags caught the shadows under yellowish-green eyes which seemed glazed over with a glassy sheen. He didn’t need any longer to recognise who it was.

_Dream_.

The window swung open with a thud, “Dream!” Techno felt horror zip down his senses as he stared at the blonde. The blonde who was usually so full of life, so emotional and open and genuine. The blonde who looked dead on his feet as he swung his way up to Technos room with memorised precision only to fall into Technos arms the moment he reached the frame. The wet hoodie stuck uncomfortably to Technos as he tried to drag the younger into his room, grimacing as he knocked over his light and nearly fell. Afterall Dream was in no way small. The moment they were in the warmth of the room Dream dropped to the floor, sitting cross-legged as he stared at the wall, eyes unfocused whilst Techno locked the window, hovering over Dream awkwardly.

“Dream,” his voice was unusually soft, a tone only reserved for those he truly cared for, “Dream I need you to look at me please.” Techno held his breath as Dreams eyes lazily dragged over to him, tears finally spilling from the green orbs as bruised hands reached out for him, not unlike a child. He instantly responded, carefully cupping Dreams hands and sitting in front of him, dragging his eyes over the soaking wet clothes and noting the violent shivers which wracked his body.

“Ok, ok, can you uhh... can you take off your hoodie and sweats, i’ll give you a pair of mine I just don’t want you to freeze.”

The pinkette watched the others slow movements, trembling hands unhooking the sleeves from under his arms, pulling it off with only a little resistance before awkwardly adjusting to shuffle off his sweats. His blonde hair looked brown as it hung over his face, water dripping from the strands onto his bare chest as he still shook with the cold.

Techno pulled away, wincing at the minute flinch from the other as he grabbed his favourite red fluffy hoodie and grey sweats, carefully approaching Dream so as not to startle him, presenting the hoodie and sweats out for the other who took them robotically, face not shifting despite the tears still running down silently, mechanically changing into the soft clothes with a shudder. 

Techno frowned. Sure Dream had come over before, being completely nonverbal and clearly distressed but this was different. His movements were delayed and his eyes unfocussed as they scanned the room as though he hadn’t been there a hundred times before. 

“Can I touch you?” his voice was a mere whisper, not wanting to disturb the peace of the room as Dream nodded, hands scrunched up in adorable sweater paws, bruised knuckles whitening as he clenched and unclenches on the soft material.

Techno wrapped his arms around the younger, strong arms carefully hoisting the other into his arms before carefully walking over to the bed, Dreams neck pressed into the crook of his neck with his legs and arms wrapped tightly around Techno as though he would disappear if he let go.

With a difficult manuver the two lay comfortably in the bed, Dreams face now pressed into the olders chest, their legs intertwined whilst their arms cling to one another. Techno solid steady and grounding whilst Dream was barely holding on, still shaking but the tears had ceased, instead just clutching Technos shirt which had a neat wet patch on the front from Dreams hair being pressed firmly against it.

The rain continued to assault the windows, moonlight still leaving eerie shadows across the room, each droplet neatly shadowed on his floor. Each tap of rain added to the strumming symphony, the rhymthic noise buzzing his mind as finally his body relaxed, the anticipation replaced with concern and comfort, the man in his arms fast asleep with soft breaths filling the room. Technoblade felt his eyes slip shut, the unfinished symphony ringing in his ears as finally the buzz of sleep overtook his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; mentioned food and dissociation, implied child abuse

Warmth. It was the first thing that processed in Technos exhausted mind. Despite the fact he’d barely regained consciousness from the luxury of sleep, he already wanted to submit to the fog threatening to overwhelm his weak mind. Shuffling slightly, he tried to regain feeling in his limbs only to freeze at the feeling of something warm in his arms.

He pried his crimson eyes open, suddenly feeling glad he’d awoken early.

Dream lay beside him, face completely relaxed, lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply in his sleep, no longer shaking and pale but calm with a soft flush adorning his freckled cheeks. The red fluffy hoodie the boy had borrowed was bunched around his face, hiding his jaw making his cheeks push up slightly, highlighting his freckles and golden blonde wavy hair surrounding his face like a halo, tousled in the most perfect way.

But it was then that he forced himself to remember why the younger was here. His brows scrunched as he remembered the previous night. Seeing Dream trembling with moonlit tear tracks staining his face which was an unhealthy pale at the time with stringy wet hair pressed against it. The way the boy had hardly reacted. Non-verbal as his eyes were unable to take in the surroundings, allowing himself to follow Technos orders without the usual sarcasm or whiny complaint.

_Dissociation_ ,  his mind helpfully inputted,  _ a trauma response. _

He knew the boys home life was bad. But he didn’t even want to consider thinking about what happened to make the rowdy cocky jock Dream nothing more than a timid puppet.

But his thought process was interrupted by a soft knock, making Techno flinch minutely, tightening his grip on Dream protectively as his door was cautiously opened to reveal Phil in the door frame. He watched his adopted father process the scene. Afterall Dream coming over was a common occurance so the man didn’t seem too suprised. He relaxed as Phil offered a soft smile, eyes understanding as he looked at Dream.

“Is he ok?”

Techno paused to process the question, “I’m not sure,” and it was truthful. Sometimes when the blonde awoke he would act like nothing happened. Grinning and laughing off any questions of his previous vulnerability, instead going back into his usual persona, whether it was flirting with Wilbur to make Techno jealous or fighting with Tommy so he had a valid excuse to ignore the older.

But occasionally the boy would still be shut down in the morning. Quiet and polite as though he feared retribution for speaking out of turn, his eyes constantly on the ground as though eye contact were a plague, body language small and hunched over to make the usually bold presence seem almost missable. It was times like that that Techno worried the most. Worried over how Dream had to act at home, if there had been past repercussions for simple acts like maintains eye contact or even speaking. He knew the others worried too. He saw how Wilbur tried to speak to Dream to keep the boy occupied, voice soft and consistent rather than his usual snark. He saw how Tommy was careful not to jostle his plate too much or risk dropping anything that could cause loud sounds not wanting to risk the other blonde to panic. He saw the heartbreak in Phils eyes as he’d stare at the boy in sympathy, trying his best to keep the atmosphere as calming as possible for the boy.

It was rare that Dream would awake like this, only having happened a couple of times but the back of Technos consciousness reasoned that he wouldn’t be surprised if it were to happen again. That thought alone disgusted him.

Phils voice chimed in, distracting Techno once again from his thoughts, “text me if you guys need anything okay?”

The pinkette merely nodded in response, pulling Dream flush against his chest, eyes inspecting the now dried tear tracks still staining his face as he remained fast asleep, hands unconsciously scrunching around Technos shirt making him smile, eyes slipping closed to doze until the blonde truly awoke.

His soft dazed headspace was interrupted an unknown amount of time later by a sudden movement in his arms, automatically forcing crimson eyes to snap to the source. Dream was clearly awake. His body had gone rigid and his hands tightened on the thin shirt Techno wore; his emerald eyes seemed confused, unfocussed as they scanned over the bed and Techno himself. 

_ He doesn’t remember coming here. _

With steady movements, Techno wrapped his hands around Dreams, wincing as the green eyes shot to his face in panic and the cold hands in his own suddenly tightened to the point the freckled hands had gone white.

“Hello Dreamy,” he murmered, keeping his voice soft and relaxing as the tension began to drain out of Dreams body,

“Techie.” His voice was raspy and strained as though he’d screamed it raw, once again adding to the worry building within Techno,

“I’m here love i’m here.” The blonde pushed his face back into Technos chest, hands slowly unclenching and instead tapping it a rapid pattern against his skin instead, “come on we need to get some breakfast in you,”

“Not hungry,” the youngers words were muffled against his chest,

“atleast some water, for me?”

The soft tapping on his hands ceased as Dream nodded. Techno pulled away slowly, sitting up and cradling the other as he pulled him up too. The blonde hair was sticking out in all directions, some covering his eyes whilst some stuck up vertically, such a stark contrast on one head Techno couldn’t help but see it as some kind of fucked up metaphor. With kind hands he smoothed down the blonde locks, lips curling into a smile as Dream unconsciously pushed into his hands, eyes closing in comfort, reminding Techno of a sleepy cat.

“You alright to get up?” The blonde nodded before unwillingly pulling away and getting to his feet, shoulders slightly hunched but still a far improvement from the terrified cowering from the previous night.

Techno followed the movements, automatically wrapping his arms around Dreams shoulders, pressed against the blondes back as the other leaned into him, eyes half-lidded.

“You alright Day Dream?”

“Tired,” the boy slurred out and Techno couldn’t blame him. The treck from his home to Technos was around 3 miles, that along with the emotional rollercoaster the other must’ve been through, he couldn’t really blame the boy.

“I know, I know, just some water and we can go back to bed yeah?” Techno frowned at the boys slow reactions, waiting a few seconds before Dream nodded and pulled away, looking back at Techno with his hand out stretched.

The pinkette cradled the hand before taking the lead, gently pulling the other male behind him as they made their way down the carpeted stairs towards the kitchen. Tommys whining echoed in the from the room, along with amused laughter from Wilbur and Tubbo. The couple continued their treck, the older opening the door carefully, watching as three sets of eyes landed on him. Tommy opened his mouth, likely to start screaming some stupid nickname but Wilbur beat him to it.

“You look like shit.”

Techno rolled his eyes at his twins words, ignoring Tommys harsh laugh, “yeah yeah, we’re just grabbing some water we’ll be gone in a sec.”

“We?”

As Techno walked further into the room his hand still clasped around Dream’s, he watched the blonde walk in too, green eyes scanning the three boys sat at the table before gently letting go of Technos hands to fiddle awkwardly with his own,

“uhhh, hi?”

“Dream!” Tubbo squeaked, hopping out of his seat towards his brother, only hesitating slightly as he noticed the dark bags under Dreams slightly too emotionless eyes along with the slight flinch at the movement towards him. However the older simply opened his arms with a small smile which quickly turned into a wider one when Tubbo squeezed his arms around his brother.

“Hey Tubbs,” he murmered softly, pulling away to ruffle his siblings hair, head cocked to the side as the smile stayed on his face, “you doing alright?”

The brunette grinned, nodding his head “yeah i’m good! Phils been showing me a bunch of new ways to handle the bees and it’s been going really well!”

Dream felt his shoulders relax slightly at the familiar sight of his brother, happy and unharmed.

“Are you okay? Did something happen with Dad?” Dream felt himself pause at the question, his usual deflecting mask slipping over his features with a smile,

“I’m alright, Dads been alright too don’t worry,” he stepped back minutely, looking softly at Tubbo before flicking his eyes back to Techno who was staring at him, crimson eyes expressive as he’d seen straight through Dreams lie. Green eyes flickered back to the ground, ignoring the eyes boring straight into him.

Tubbo frowned, hand reaching out slightly for his brother who tensed imperceptibly, “Dream....?”

Techno walked forward, two bottles of water along with some fruit in his hands as he stepped between the two, not exactly threatening but a clear indication that the conversation was over, “come on,” he spoke, handing Dream one of the bottles before turning back to Phil who was watching from the side, “we’ll be in my room.”

And with that the pinkette dragged the other out of the room, a slight scrunch in his brows as he tried to figure out how to start the conversation, afterall emotions weren’t exactly his strong point especially with someone who had far too much practice at lying about their true emotions.

The blonde followed quietly, pulling the hoodie further up so half his face was covered and the sleeves hung over his hands in sweater paws.

Technos door creaked open as the duo entered, placing the food on the desk as Dream sank to sit on the floor, Techno following shortly after, offering a smile when Dream uncapped and drank some of the water. Sure it wasn’t much but it was better than nothing.

The blonde curled into Technos side, hands twisting and playing with his hoodie, eyes half-lidded whilst the other tried to figure out how to start the conversation.

“Dream,” he waited until the green eyes fully opened again, “we have to talk about this.”

“Nothin’ to talk about.”

With a sigh Techno pulled away, ignoring Dreams soft whine and pulling the other to face him directly, cupping the previously twitching hands in his own.

“You and I both know there is. I need you to tell me what’s happening because i’m fine with you coming over, but every time you do you’re worse than the other and I want to help you.”

The tanned hands holding his own tightened slightly, eyes cast on the ground

“I can’t. I can’t i’m sorry Techie I just I-you— I can’t do it p-please i’m sorry I can’t—“

The blonde was pulled into Technos lap, head resting on his shoulder as his breath hitched slightly but no tears escaped his eyes.

“Take your time... It’s okay just breathe,” his hands pulled away from Dreams to rub circles into the others back, waiting patiently for Dream to calm slightly.

It took longer than he thought, the two of them sat there for atleast 10 minutes before Dream opened his mouth, voice a trembling whisper, 

“it’s my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big sad 
> 
> next chapter is going to get into some of the darker stuff so please keep your own mental state in mind when reading
> 
> i also hate how this is written but i hope you all enjoyed it non the less :)
> 
> twitter; saddinsomniac


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; implied victim blaming 
> 
> just a short filler

At the soft confession Techno tried not to let the surprise show in his body language. 

“What about him?” he asked softly, trying desperately to keep his voice gentle as to not make Dream change his mind about opening up.

“It’s not his fault,” Techno couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that, “he just doesn’t... Doesn’t handle things. Me ‘nd Tubbo are a lot and it’s not... it’s not fair on him so he— he didn’t mean to take it out on me.”

Dreams shaking had started up again, breaths hitching dangerously whilst he stuttered on the words, head pressed tightly into the nook of Technos neck, the pinkette shushing Dream softly whilst processing the nervous words.

“What do you mean he took it out on you?”

Apparently that was the wrong response, the blonde twitching violently in his arms and hands clenching into his palms to the point where Techno worried his nails would break the skin as a sob threatened to escape his throat.

“I swear it was an accident, I— he didn’t mean too, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t mean to, please, I deserved it it was my fault p-please it was my fault, I got in the way and got what I was deserved please I’m sorry—“

Techno pulled Dreams face away, cradling his face and running his thumbs beneath his soft green eyes to stop the built up tears from slipping down freckled cheeks.

“It’s alright just breathe it’s okay nothing to apologise about,” he smiled softly, unable to stop the guilt rising up his throat for pushing the other, instead running his thumbs over soft cheeks, watching them squish and move fondly, his smile curling up slightly, helping Dream calm.

The youngers breathe hitched, as emerald eyes slipped shut, chest stuttering as he tried to get ahold of the emotions which threatened to overwhelm him. Techno let out soft praises, cooing gently as Dreams hands slowly unclenched and his eyes opened to reveal eyes which were glassy but no longer held the imposing risk of leaking tears.

“How about we get some food and drink in you then we can go back to bed yeah?” Dream nodded at the words, hands clenching around nothing as he grabbed one of the apples from the floor, pulling away from Technos lap to eat, face scrunching slightly as he chewed making Techno snort as he too grabbed some food, pulling out his phone to play some music to fill the air. It was one of Technos favourite things about his relationship with Dream, neither of them felt the need to fill the atmosphere with incessant chatter, instead both of them being able to enjoy the calming essence of silence without it being awkward.

The ruffled blonde hair fell onto his shoulder comfortably, staring at the wall as he chewed, green eyes blinking slowly like a relaxed cat, beautiful orbs half-lidded as he ate and dozed of simultaneously.

Soft music filled the air as the two finally relaxed, the stress from the previous night and nervous confession seeping out of the room to be replaced with calming sound waves which vibrated in the air, thickening the calm aura of the room.

Half way through the apple the blonde placed it on the ground, eyes dull with exhaustion making more guilt curl in Technos gut although he knew  _ he didn’t do anything wrong. _

“Can you eat a bit more? Just a little? Please?”

However Dream simply shook his head, the curls of his hair ticking Technos throat as he finished his own fruit, not wanting to pressure Dream anymore, he picked the blonde up in a bridal carry, before depositing him softly on the bed, the younger automatically curling up, yanking the blankets around himself in a tight ball as well as pulling his hood up so only his exhausted jade eyes were visible, blinking up at Techno questioningly.

However the pinkette was still hungry, and also needed a moment to breathe, so instead of curling around the other in an oh so tempting way, he tucked the sheets tightly around him, smiling as Dream shuffled to accommodate his careful hands.

“I’ll join you in abit i’m just gonna grab some more stuff to eat okay?” He watched as Dreams eyes slipped shut with a nod, body relaxing and breathing slowly beginning to even out before leaving the room, socked feet inaudible until he reopened the kitchen door, the other two still sat there whilst Phil was making tea, his soft worn eyes flicking back to Technoblade with a crease in his brows as he processed the lack of the other boy behind him.

“Wheres Dream? Is he alright?” Phils voice was soft as Techno approached, concern brimming in his fatherly eyes. It didn’t take a genius to see how much Phil cared for Dream, with the man essentially being the adopted father of his younger brother Tubbo, of course he tried to open his fatherly love to Dream, but the younger blonde was stubborn, denying it and pushing Phil away no matter how much he tried.

Techno sighed at the questions, “he’s asleep and I don’t know...” 

Techno tried to process his thoughts whilst Phil stirred the tea in his usual routine, offering a warm cup to Techno who openly accepted before speaking again, “he said his dad used to ‘take it out’ on him so I asked what he meant and he panicked and started rambling about how it was his fault and he deserved it and I- fuck...”

As his words trailed off Phil placed a firm hand on his shoulder, not pressing but a comfort, keeping him grounded as a gentle reminder that he was there to help.

“Listen... Dreams evidently not in the right mental state to understand what’s happening to him, it’ll take time and patience alright Tech? Remember your a kid too, the fact that you’re there for him already is so much more than you think okay? So I promise we’ll help him but you’re not alone.”

Phils blue eyes gleamed with fatherly determination, a surprisingly common look on the mans face, essentially worth the same as a promise. A promise that Dream would get the hell he deserved.

“But until then, breakfast?” Techno felt his shoulders relax at the casual tone, bringing his mug to his lips to sip the perfectly warm tea whilst nodding his head, the warmth adding to the relaxation seeping into his bones. 

They would help Dream, whether or not the boy wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more writing motivation so feel free to comment dream-centric requests below :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> THANK U ALL SM FOR THE HITS AND KUDOS
> 
> i wrote this on a whim and didn’t expect it to blow up with so much love, i really appreciate it and hope you can enjoy this next chapter, it’s short but important !!

Techno couldn’t help the satisfied sigh that left his throat as he slumped comfortably at the table. Breakfast ended up being a much bigger affair than expected,Tommy and Wilburs persistence and attempts to improve the mood ending up with them guilt tripping Phil into making a full English breakfast, a rare but in no way unwelcomed occasion considering the previously depressing mood. 

It was a positive distraction, one Techno couldn’t help but be relieved for despite the fact he usually hated socialising. He loved Dream. That was undeniable. But he too was a kid, and any distraction was appreciated to help forget the distressing realities of other people’s lives, no matter how selfish it sounded.

The chaotic environment of the breakfast table was a noticeable juxtaposition to the negative feeling in his gut. Techno was never one to ignore his instincts, but he was tired and chalked it up to just the usual concern for Dreams well being after last night, instead allowing himself to argue and banter with his family, relishing the domestic dynamic between them. Tommy and Wil argued as usual, with the rest butting in to happily bully either of them, Tubbo relentlessly making fun of Tommy making the rest of them laugh.

He remembered when Tubbo had first come to their home. The boy had been unusually small and always riddled with anxiety, flinching away from any loud sounds and contact as well as constantly being wary of Phil specifically, always ensuring the older wasn’t in his blind spots. It had taken months for the boy to relax around them and he was quickly welcomed into the family. It didn’t take a genius to see how badly Tubbo struggled with his home life, the younger boy often coming to school with puffy eyes, bandages and tear tracks and with Phil being the over protective father figure he was, welcomed Tubbo as a new member of their family with open arms, going as far as to buy the boy a bed which sat opposite Tommys and letting him decorate, his side of the room plastered with schoolwork and posters and music sheets.

After that the boy pretty much moved in. Having his own set of keys, doing his school work and having dinner there. He was a part of the family and not one of them wouldn’t consider Tubbo their brother.

Dream on the other hand was more complicated. He and Techno had been friends since they met in middle school, a friendly rivalry built between the duo to the point they were both always hyper aware of one another, whether it was schoolwork or football, the two were insanely familiar with one and their behaviour to the point where it sparked a long lasting friendship and something more. Of course all of the Sleepy Bois knew Dream and were aware he was Tubbos brother but it took them an embarrassing amount of time to realise that Dream probably suffered as much at home as Tubbo, as whilst the younger siblings emotions were easy to identify, Dream always wore a mask with a vibrant smile painted across it, making him appear open and confident, the typical high school jock, with pain hidden deep behind those illuminous emerald eyes.

Techno could still recall with a frown the first time Dream had crawled into his house in the middle of the night. They were 15, (not yet dating but still insanely close) and Techno had received a spam of messages at 5am that Dream was coming over. Like any rational person he’d been concerned, especially when the boy showed up with an eerily blank facial expression, the facade gone to reveal complete numbness, and it had taken the entire night to snap Dream out of his haze and treat the gashes in his feet from running to his house bare foot. After that it became an concerningly common cycle. Dream showing up crying, dissociated or non-verbal and having Techno take care of him until he snapped back into his persona and pretended it never happened.

And Dream being Dream was always stubborn. Pretending it was fine, acting as though nothing had happened and continuously pushing away Phils desperate attempts at helping. They both knew Dream had to come to them himself and it pained them, sure he wasn’t as closely knit to the family as Tubbo, but all of them still considered Dream family in a sense.

A loud bang jolted Techno out of his reminiscing to see Tubbo choking on his breath whilst Tommy yelled incoherent words at a cackling Wilbur. It was all so painfully normal, yet the stirring in his gut continued to ruin his usual comfort at the scene, forcing him to pull away from the domestic atmosphere, insisting he wanted to check on Dream and ignoring the concerned look from Phil to quickly get to the blonde boy.

Techno trekked up the stairs quietly, his socked feet inaudible on the stairs before he slowly pushed open his door, shivering slightly at the cold draft which escaped the room, sending a jolt down his spine and bringing a crease to his brows.

He was sure the window had been locked.

Cautiously, the pinkette fully opened the door and the swirling in his gut turned to a pit of dread.

The bed where Dream once lay curled up in blankets was now empty, the sheets half heartedly pulled up to appear made, whilst the window hung open, the wind blowing into his room, bashing the window against its frame and disrupting his usually pristine desk, where a note sat pinned down by a mug, instantly grabbing his attention as he rushed to read it.

**_ ‘Sorry for taking your clothes I’ll return them at school. My dad needed some help so I’ve gone home. Thank you for the hospitality, I’ll see you at school. _ **

**_ :) ~ Dream’ _ **

Crimson eyes ran over the messy handwriting repetitively, unable to process the rapidly scrawled words on the crumpled paper. Dream had left. Dream, who was in a terrible mental state and was extremely vulnerable, had left to go and ‘help’ his piece of shit father.

Techno threw the paper back onto the desk, hands raising behind his head as panic flooded his mind.  _ What if he gets hurt? What if he needs help? I don’t know where he lives. I cant help. _

_ But what if he’s okay? What if he really is just helping his dad? What if i’m worrying over nothing? _

He sank to the floor, slamming his fist down and relishing the loud thud which echoed from the impact. 

The note sat flickering softly, a harsh contrast to the emotions flooding Technos logic, afterall everything about the note was the exact opposite of Dream. From the terrible handwriting to the polite words, it was a violent oxymoron to the carefree boy he knew. Or thought he knew.

Dream wasn’t an idiot. He must’ve known that going back would cause more harm than good, afterall they’d both seen the effects of the youngers times at home and it was easy to see they were detrimental to the boys already unstable mental state.

But with his declining mental state came a lapse in his judgement. A small gap in his usually high built walls which allowed emotions to crawl through and infect his mind like a parasite. Sure Dream was insanely intelligent, often pointing out subtle manipulation to his friends to ensure they were aware and safe, yet for himself there was always that small part that was so easy to twist. The part which begged for soft comfort and gentle words and praise and reassurance that he was doing the right thing. Techno was atuned with this part of Dreams mind, often calming the blonde with exactly what he wanted with nothing but the boys best at heart, but with such familiarity he knew how easily silky words and rough actions could confuse the boy into believing it was real affection.

He couldn’t risk it.

Sure  _ maybe _ Dream was fine and  _ maybe _ he actually was helping his dad, but Techno wasn’t going to risk the most important person to him on a maybe.

He’d be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna be honest, i have absolutely no clue where i’m going with this so if u have any plot ideas for where to go from here PLEASE comment them i’m so lost lol

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed and thank u for all the help on this fic
> 
> feel free to check me out on twitter;  
> @saddinsomniac


End file.
